


[FANART] angels warned me never to fall down

by pietray



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Gen, M/M, Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pietray/pseuds/pietray
Summary: My piece for the Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2019 in collab with hawksonfire. Title was yoinked from "falling out of trees" by barcelona.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66
Collections: Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2019





	[FANART] angels warned me never to fall down

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone involved in MRBB19, writers, artists, mods, and readers alike. The winterhawk fandom continues to be one of my favorites to work within.
> 
> Dearest [hawksonfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/), thank you for the beautiful companion to this piece. It was a pleasure working with you despite me changing Clint's face and pose three or so times and you finishing the fic in record time like a powerhouse. I still have no idea how you managed to write it so quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://quicksilver.tumblr.com)  
> find hawksonfire on [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire) and [tumblr](https://hawksonfire.tumblr.com)


End file.
